


Detention

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [9]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to put this on AO3 OOPS. Based off of a tumblr prompt "What you said between your teeth." If you want to see as bullymagnet go right ahead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put this on AO3 OOPS. Based off of a tumblr prompt "What you said between your teeth." If you want to see as bullymagnet go right ahead.

Emotions are weird. They are the gut feelings you get when a red flag alerts you to something being wrong. Moods set your emotions down at the table and tell you to eat all the veggies on your plate before you can get up and change it… Both were hard for Max to convey. He had swallowed his those gut feelings…those emotions and keep his mood clear, free from the worrying thought bubbles that threatened to boil over and burn him.

Johnny had no trouble with his…well he did, but always seemed to find a roundabout way to make them work. He was brash, wild, and ready to use his emotions like a bulldozer, to plow head on into whatever problem he faced. This of course did have its consequences _,_ like detention. Sure he had to be careful of the school’s policy of hitting the school suspension for scaring too many children from his bullying practices, but it helped ease the questionable feelings.

They sat in silence, waiting for the hour to tick on by. Johnny had decided to once again chase Max around the building, being caught by Mr. Garcia’s ever watchful eye. Max yawned and patted his cheeks. He couldn’t sleep or break out his phone to pass the time. Talking was also “prohibited” as was note passing… That didn’t stop Johnny from hitting Max with a wadded piece of paper.

Max stared at the crumpled paper curiously. Was Johnny bored and finding another way to mess with him? He straightened out the paper… English homework. He was surprised by the legible words on the page. Johnny’s handwriting flowed in and out of eloquent handwriting to chickenscratch and back again. He heard Johnny huff as another crumpled wad hit Max in the noggin. _Oh…attention is what he wanted_. Max turned in his seat slightly, just enough to not draw attention to the sleepy gaze of their ‘warden’. As soon as Johnny noticed he had Max’s focus, his hands began moving rapidly, “ _Let’s bust out.”_ He signed.

Max stared at him puzzled, “What?” he mouthed.

Johnny huffed. He signed again, but slower and mouthing each word to connect the gestures, “ _Let’s. Bust. Out._ ”

Max turned his attention to the now snoozing Mr. Garcia, then back to Johnny. They could potentially sneak out…but what would his dad say if he learned ditched the rest of detention? Max sighed and gave Johnny a brief nod. Johnny gave a toothy grin before making his way over to the window. _They were on the second floor…_ Max stared at the sleeping teacher before quietly making his way over to Johnny. “What are you doing?” Max hissed through his clenched teeth.

Johnny gave a blank stare, “ _Bustin’ out?_ ” He signed.

“We’re on the second floor-” Johnny swiftly placed his hand over Max’s mouth. Panic ran through Max’s body. _Did they get caught!_? Johnny released his hold and started opening the window. He then tapped Max’s shoulder and pointed at the closet in the back of the classroom. Puzzled, Max allowed Johnny to drag him back there. Johnny pulled a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, shoving Max inside before closing the door on the both of them. Papers, files, and other teacherly things were crammed into the small closet space. “What are we doing?”

“Sh, almost out.” Johnny patted Max’s back before kneeling at the vent cover Max could barely see in the back of the closet.

“…I’m assuming you’ve done this a lot.”

Johnny shrugged and gestured at the opening, “Nerds first.”

Max rolled his eyes, but complied, “Did you open the window to make them think that’s how you escaped?”

Johnny grunted as he pulled the covering over their escape route, “Less talkin’ more crawlin’ now.”

They kept quiet as they made their way through the vents in the dark with the occasional hall lights pouring through. Johnny directed Max which paths to follow. Within minutes, they were out. Max squeezed his eyes shut. The sudden light hurt his eyes. Johnny stood up, and brushed himself off before turning to give Max a hand up. “Uh…thanks…”

Johnny pulled him in close, “Now don’t go blabbin’ about the secret route alright?”

Max nodded quickly, “Ha yeah, I won’t tell a soul.” Satisfied, Johnny released him and stretched.

“So we hangin’ at yer place?”


End file.
